The present invention relates to a machine for the centrifugal molding of low-melting metals or synthetic materials.
Machines for the centrifugal molding of low-melting metals or of synthetic materials are known; they generally comprise a main structure which supports, so that it can rotate about a substantially vertical rotation axis, a lower plate which supports a centrifugal molding die, constituted by two superimposed half-dies, and facing an upper plate along a substantially horizontal plane. One of the two plates, generally the lower one, is movable by actuation along a direction parallel to the rotation axis toward or away from the other plate, so as to ensure that the die closes during the molding of the injected molten material or allow its removal. The molding cavities are formed on the two opposite faces of the half-dies constituting the molding die, and are connected to a single central channel which passes through the upper half-die and the upper plate to receive the molten material to be molded.
A motor is arranged below the lower plate and drives, with a rotary motion about said rotation axis, the lower plate, the upper plate and the die arranged between said plates, so as to distribute the molten material, introduced in the central channel, into the molding cavities, where it hardens and reproduces the shape of said cavities.
Usually, for safety reasons, the lower plate and the upper plate are arranged inside a chamber delimited by a housing of the main structure and provided with an opening to allow access to the molding die during the unloading of the molded parts or the possible replacement of the molding die. This opening is closed by a tilting cover which is hinged to the housing of the main structure about a substantially horizontal axis.
These known types of machines for the centrifugal molding of low-melting metals or synthetic materials have some drawbacks:
Since the cover is generally hinged to two oppositely arranged side walls of the housing delimiting the chamber which accommodates the die, and since an upwardly protruding inlet of the central channel is provided on the upper wall of the housing, the opening arc of the cover is limited, making it difficult for the operator to reach the die.